Seven days that changed the world
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I know I may never grow old with her I know someone has already claimed that right and she may never want to change that but for now the hope that she might and the little bit of herself she's given to me will make me feel forever like the world is a different place, a much better one.


**Seven days that changed the world**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **I know I may never grow old with her I know someone has already claimed that right and she may never want to change that but for now the hope that she might and the little bit of herself she's given to me will make me feel forever like the world is a different place, a much better one.

**Author's Note:- **Written to a portion of lyrics from "Love you more" by JLS as per Beth's challenge. Short and fluffy enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

_Day 1 I first laid eyes on you_

When she walked into the room in a blur of hyperactive blue and white with startling mahogany eyes that seemed to search my soul, hair I wanted immediately to run my fingers through and a smile that lit up the room I knew everything was about to change. I knew that from the second she shook my hand and questioned my name in that slightly flighty not quite paying attention way she does that I would never be the same, my world would never be the same. I just had no idea how much that change would be or how much I would come to rely on her presence in my life.

_Day 2 I can't help but think of you_

When she left on that first day after a day I can only think must have made her feel like shed made the biggest mistake of her life I couldn't get her out of my head. The second day when she was barely there, running in and out of the office and back and forward to meeting with the PM and having her time monopolised by Malcolm I saw her where ever I went in office. I heard her voice I smelled her perfume, I felt her presence all around. Nothing felt right anymore when she was out of the office it felt like she was made to be constantly in my eye line and when she wasn't part of me was missing too.

_Day 3 was the same as Day 2_

That feeling never waned the way I expected it to. The second night when I sat at home pretending to watch News Night and get irritated at Paxman like I always did she was there as surely as if she had been beside me on the sofa and as we stumbled into the third day of her ministership I was starting to believe that she'd somehow hypnotised me with a single handshake, cast a spell on my with the air of insanity that seemed to follow her around. She was the first thing I thought about when I woke that morning and the last thing I thought about when I closed my eyes that night. I'd already started to rely on her I just didn't realise how much, not until the next day.

_Day 4 I fell in love with you_

I don't know what it was that made that day so different or what she did but after spending the morning running from one engagement to the next when we finally stopped for half an hour and she started fussing around about the contents of her sandwich and the temperature of her tea I could tell she was driving everyone else crazy. I could tell they were seconds away from losing the rag completely with her and all I could think was god I love this woman, I loved her eccentricities, her madness, the way she didn't care what any of them said there were some things she wouldn't compromise on and whether that was cucumber in her sandwich or an interview with The Guardian I loved her for it all.

_Day 5 You spent with me_

It wasn't until the week was almost over that I saw the real her, the her that meant the love I was now convinced I was feeling would only get stronger. A long car ride alone with her, a conversation that slipped easily from work to personal and back again, the intensity of her eyes on me, the way she seemed to soak in everything I said and actually be interested was enough to turn what could, and in the past would, have been a nightmare into a dream. I realised by the end of it I was dreading reaching our destination, I wanted more of her, more of the time alone but the car stopped and the spell was broken.

_Day 6 you knocked me off my feet_

I knew I loved her, I knew I probably would for as long as she was in my life but when only six days after meeting she gave me the first hint that she might feel the same I was blown away. When the office was empty and the night was closing in around us and she smiled at me in that way that I knew meant she could see how I was feeling and wasn't appalled by the prospect the world exploded around me. When I threw caution to the wind and kissed her, when her lips were so soft on mine and she yielded so easily into my arms I wanted nothing more than to freeze that moment and hold on to it forever. Had I done that though I'd have missed the way she kissed me back, how she reassured me that she knew what I was thinking and she thought it too, she felt it too. I'd have missed how easily we fell together, how right it felt when we couldn't pull back, when we made love for the first time right there. I'd have missed the way she held me and how she told me that she never did this, that she'd never done it before, that before me no one had ever made her want to break her marriage vows, but with me she knew the moment we met.

_Day 7 that's when I know I'll spend the rest of my life with you_

The next morning, exactly a week since she first walked into my life, when she walked through the door of the office up the four flights of stairs she insists on climbing, and smiled at me I knew she had me and would have for the rest of my days. In the space of seven days, in a simple week, everything has changed. I know I may never grow old with her I know someone has already claimed that right and she may never want to change that but for now the hope that she might and the little bit of herself she's given to me will make me feel forever like the world is a different place, a much better one.


End file.
